Their Firsts
by Marvel'sWhovian
Summary: This is just a little background information on the relationship between the Doctor and his lady love Cerys. This takes place between his first body and the Time War. It's mainly from his POV in a way. Names aren't used until the very end but it is HIS not hers. Anyways, it chronicles the big moments in their life. Hope you like.


**He's been around her his entire life, always there when she needed him, just as she was for him. Their relationship was one of many dimensions and just one dimension all at the same time. They were infinite, their lives going in so many different directions, the traveller and the misfit. Two people who were joined together by that one time, his first time, the first time he ever saw her. It was in that moment, the stars aligned and all was fixed. He was to be hers and she was to be his. Time and space could not tear them apart, nor could war. In the end, they were to find each other, no matter what feelings they harboured towards the other. It was their blessing. For things would happen that would tear them apart, but in the end, they'd come out on top, strong and TOGETHER.**

The first time he'd laid eyes on HER, it was at the dinner her parents had put on. Their families had been great friends, the relationship lasting well over six centuries. He was only a child at the time, but so confident, a great contrast to her. While he ran around and chatted with the other children, she hid under her mother's skirt, or if her mother could not be found, behind her father's legs. From the moment he saw her, he wanted nothing more than to interact with her… to play with her. There was something about the quiet girl that drew him in, even at such a young age. He had approached her, held his out his hand, waiting for her to take it. A smile spread across his face as she gingerly took his hand, allowing him to pull her towards the other children.

The first time he'd heard HER speak, it was after a teacher had corrected her on something. She was upset, telling the teacher that she in fact was right in her analysis of an Earth classic _Pride and Prejudice_. The teacher had insisted she was wrong but the young girl would not be defeated, or spoken down to as a matter of fact. That was the day he truly saw the fire that raged within her. Needless to say, she spent the rest of the week in detention, unable to see him or listen to him ramble on about how amazing Earth was. That didn't matter to him though; she was finally starting to come out of her shell, something he had been helping her with since they first met.

The first time he saw HER cry was the day his hearts nearly broke. It was the day the other children learned where her father had originated and had started to call her names. He had tried to defend her, tried to make them stop, but there was not much that could amend the situation. He felt guilty, promising he'd protect her and then breaking it in her time of need. Where her father hailed from didn't bother him, or his parents. They were nice people, and her father was one of the bravest men he knew, well besides his own. He stayed by her side though, holding her close to him, trying his best to comfort her. It worked for that day but she still had to return to class and thus, return to the taunts that would follow her for the rest of her life.

The first time he kissed HER was in their 150th year, well his 150th her 149th. They had snuck away from the academy to climb the mountains. She loved it up there, especially in the mornings. He did as well. Those were the only times he got to see her smile and laugh. He would act silly on purpose, happy to make her happy. It was a day like that which he kissed her. He was in the middle of a story when he leaned forward and placed a soft, hesitant kiss on her pink lips. The instant their lips touched, he felt something within him alight and his demeanour changed to sullen as she pulled away, ending it as quickly as it began.

The first time he told HER that he loved her was the happiest day of his life, at that moment. They had gone on a picnic in the fields, surrounded by the red grass. He had packed all her favourite things, wanting to make it the perfect moment. He had loved her for a while, almost fifty years but his nerves had kept him from saying anything. Around the other Time Ladies, he was what she called a Casanova, always flirting back with the women but with her, he was like a bumbling idiot, constantly stumbling over his words, especially when she smiled. But that day was perfect. He had finally told her and in return, she had admitted her own feelings towards him. That had left him grinning like a loon for weeks.

The first time he was the reason SHE was crying was the day they'd gotten into their first major argument. It was a day he'd never forget, one that was seared into his mind as one of his biggest regrets. The looks and names had started to bother her, and she had spiralled into something like a depression. At first he had visited her to try and cheer her up but when that hadn't worked; he swore to go after those people, the statement that triggered the argument. He was being irrational and she was trying to explain. In the end, he had said something terrible, something that he'd always regret. That was the day she told him not to come back, that she never wanted to see him again.

The first time he left HER was shortly after his 236th birthday. He had gone years without seeing her, still feeling guilty for what he had said. He did, however go to see her before he left. He couldn't leave without seeing her once more. When they did finally meet, she gave him one hell of a slap, yelling at him for his idiocy and absence. It wasn't until he said he was leaving did she sober up, sitting in the grass and looking up at him. He wanted her to go with him but he knew she had promised her parents she wouldn't leave. Before the argument, they had often spoken about travelling together, seeing the universe and helping people. He wanted to share his experiences with her but he couldn't and leaving her was harder for him than leaving behind his parents and siblings.

The first time he saw HER _after_ his trips, she gave him another slap. That one was for dying on her. Even though it hurt, he was happy to see that she still cared. He had told her everything he'd done, even going on to tell her about his short visit to Earth, something that hurt her quite a bit. It didn't do much to deter his excitement and happiness. Just being near her after those years apart was enough. But he had returned with something, a small shell from the beaches of Caldovar. He had engraved the first initials of their names, their true names, on the inside. Just seeing her beam was enough for him.

The first time he asked HER to marry him was a shock to them both. They had gone for a walk in the fields, the two reminiscing of their years at the Academy. He was trying to get her to remember all the fun times they'd had, only to run into her cousin, a man who acted more like her brother than anything. The man had wanted to know what they were doing so far away from civilization when he had to open his mouth and say it was a surprise for her. He had been thinking about it for a while, already knowing they were each other's Ame Soeur but he wanted to do something public, something to show them just who she was to him, that they couldn't make her feel any less than the amazing woman she was. As it turned out, she agreed, only for them to run from the alter.

The first time he held THEIR child was the third happiest day of his life. He was a father, something he'd wanted to be, especially for her. Granted this would keep him in Gallifrey until the child was old enough but he didn't care. He had a beautiful wife, a wonderful family and now the perfect combination of both her and him. It was an adventure, one that he was willing to stay home for. There was no way he was going to leave her to deal with their child alone. That wouldn't be right. He wanted to be there, for her and the baby and a part of him knew he needed it as well.

The first time he was _forced_ away from HER was during the Time War. He was called to fight, doing so dutifully even if he did not want to. She was worried about him; he could feel it within himself. But she did not argue. They had a child and while he was away, she had to stay strong. The child was very much like his father, in more ways than either of them could count, meaning he was a handful. He remembered kissing her, and then the child, before leaving to join the ranks of soldiers. It was one of the decisions he'd always regret.

The day he learned THEIR son had been ripped from her arms and sent to fight in the War, he had been livid. Against orders, he had left the lines and had returned home to her. He found her, huddled in a corner in the child's room, a wreck. He had felt her anguish; even more so after learning he had been killed. The flame that was usually lit within him had died, learning that his only child had been ripped from the universe at the age of 167. That was when he began to change, becoming a man of rage instead of the man he had always been, so caring and compassionate.

When he found that SHE had been taken, he was worse than when he found out about their son. Yes, his child was important to him, but SHE was his Ame Soeur, the other half to his soul. And the fact he could barely feel or hear her made him fifteen times worse than how he had been when he heard of his child. She was all he had left and with her gone, he was truly alone. His family did not matter to him for his sole reason for living had become her. He told himself he was fighting for her, so that she would never have to cower in fear again, especially not from the Daleks. He knew they were looking for her, their intent to use her as a weapon. He also knew that had become Rassilon's plan in his time of desperation. With her gone, he had nothing to lose, nothing to live for. He went for the Moment, fully intent on ending the War and taking himself with it. That was when he went from The Doctor to The Warrior.

* * *

><p><em>1210/2014_

_Hey there. So I know this is incredibly short but I really wanted to give a bit of background to them and their relationship. While it didn't go too in depth, I hope it shed some light to their relationship on Gallifrey. When I first wrote this, it was for a contest and while it did pretty well, not many people read it. At least with posting it on here, those who have read Her Secrets now have that little extra thing that may answer some questions while creating a bit more that'll hopefully be answered in upcoming chapters in the actual stories. But I appreciate all those who read this and enjoy it as much as Her Secrets. _


End file.
